


Children of the Night

by ishipstarwars



Series: The Blood Is The Life [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because It's October, Ben Is A Baby Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Devoted Reylo, Dracula Influence/References, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glove Kink, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Reincarnation, Rey Is His Teacher, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Two Vampires In Love, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipstarwars/pseuds/ishipstarwars
Summary: Once upon a time, Prince Kylo and Princess Rey lived happily together in the kingdom of Chandrila. Their peaceful lives were shattered when war destroyed their kingdom, and Kylo was murdered in cold blood. Seized by grief and rage, Rey used forbidden magic to become a vampire, and while she gained the power to seek revenge, she feared she would never see her husband again.Four centuries later, she meets Ben Solo, a bartender who looks exactly like her lost prince. After a night of passion and revelations, Rey agrees to make him a vampire.This is the story of what comes after. Ben Solo wakes to his first sunset as a vampire, and Rey must help him navigate this strange new life while sharing more secrets of their past.***This story is a sequel to "Drink From Me And Live Forever," a Dracula inspired oneshot I did last year. Happy Reyloween!***
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Blood Is The Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017177
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	1. Death Is Only The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a sequel to "[Drink From Me And Live Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018725)." I would strongly suggest reading that first to understand the context and the characters' backstories.
> 
> If you enjoy this chapter, please let me know in the comments below. I would love to hear from you!

_Flames and smoke. Clashing swords and screams. Kylo Ren stood in the courtyard of a castle under attack. Enemy soldiers were everywhere, mercilessly cutting down guards and servants alike. He realized with a dreadful certainty that should he fail to defeat them, the kingdom would fall to the Emperor’s forces._

_Footsteps approached behind him. “Your Majesty.”_

_He knew that voice- it was Armitage Hux, one of his most trusted generals. He turned towards the man, and was immediately struck with a searing pain through his side._

_The general’s face came into view. The wind whipped strands of red hair across his face, but there was no mistaking the triumph blazing in his blue eyes. His hands gripped the hilt of the sword that was buried in Kylo’s stomach._

_“Hux...” Kylo struggled to say more through the haze of shock and agony that threatened to paralyze him. “Why?”_

_The general flashed him a cruel grin. “You’re too soft, Ren. You and that damned princess of yours. The Emperor will rule over this land now, and we will prosper beyond your wildest dreams. It’s a pity you will not live to see it.”_

_Hux withdrew his blade and fled, leaving Kylo to die alone. He clutched the wound at his side, the blood pooling between his fingers. His vision blurred as his body crumpled to the ground-_

_-only to be caught by a pair of lean arms, a familiar face hovering over him-_

_“Kylo!” Rey sobbed out his name, tears streaming down her face. She lowered him gently to the ground. “Lie still, let me help-”_

_“It’s too late,” he insisted. Even as he spoke, shadows gathered at the periphery of his vision, and he knew he was not long for this world._

_“No, no, do not say such things.” She shook her head defiantly. “I need you, beloved. Hux has betrayed us, and I can’t fight the Emperor’s army alone.”_

_Kylo lifted his free hand to her face, fingers trailing through her hair. “Valarey, you are the strongest warrior I have ever known. Do not fear, for our love is stronger than death. We will meet again- in this life or the next.”_

_Saying these words gave him a strange sense of peace. His body felt light in Rey’s arms, his pain forgotten. He gave his wife a weak smile, then closed his eyes for the last time..._

  
  
  
  


Ben woke up slowly, struggling to surface from the depths of sleep. He felt the familiar firmness of his bed, and the soft pillow under his head. There was a lingering warmth beside him, but when his arm reached out he found the space to be empty. Someone had been sleeping next to him, and that someone was...

He opened his eyes and saw a woman getting dressed at the foot of his bed. 

_Rey._ His heart surged with relief. They had only met last night, but once she showed up on his doorstep his whole world had turned upside down. It was Rey who had revealed the secrets of his past life, unearthing memories from centuries ago. In that life he had been a prince named Kylo Ren, ruling over the kingdom of Chandrila with Rey at his side.

And it was she who had made him a vampire last night, sharing her blood with him after he had begged to join her. Death had separated them once before, and he was determined to never leave her side again. 

She caught his eye as she pulled the zipper up the side of her dress. “Are you alright? You look… troubled.”

Ben sat up and shook his head, blinking several times to clear the fading images of blood and sorrow from his mind. “I just had a really intense dream. Actually, it was more like a memory. From… my previous life.”

“Oh?” Rey tilted her head, curious. “What was it?”

“I saw the night the castle fell.” He held her gaze and felt a sudden pang of regret that lingered from the shadows of his dream. “I died in your arms, even though you pleaded with me to stay. I left you alone.”

Rey sat down next to him on the bed, her hands lifting to cradle his face. Her eyes looked ancient, full of old grief, but she gave him a soft, tremulous smile. “That is in the past, beloved. We have a second chance now, and we will walk the road of darkness together. Now come with me- there is something you need to see.”

  
  
  
  


Rey led him out to the balcony, where they looked down at the city below. As a newly made vampire, Ben’s senses were overwhelmed with the sheer wonder of it all. He could smell the autumn wind as it swept through crowded streets, stirring dead leaves and discarded trash into a wild dance. He could hear things he hadn’t before, like the rustling of rats scurrying through the alley nearby. And his vision was so magnified that he nearly lost himself in the brilliant colors of the sky. It was painted blue and crimson, blended together with colors he couldn’t even name. A thin band of gold simmered on the horizon, the afterglow of the setting sun.

The world had changed, and yet it hadn’t. Everything seemed new and alive, and beckoning to him.

“Enjoying the view?” Rey asked from behind him.

Ben turned to face her, and was once again struck by her otherworldly beauty. Her hazel eyes glimmered faintly in the twilight, her disheveled brown hair spilling past her shoulders. The ruby pendant on her chest seemed to glow like an ember in the light of the dying sun. His gaze drifted down her slim frame, which was covered by her black trench coat. The more he stared at her, the more he wanted to tear off those buttons and bare her skin to him once more…

“Yes,” he answered, and he wasn’t talking about the cityscape beneath them.

Her lips curved into a proud smile. “It is just a taste of your new power. I gave you not just eternal life, but also the strength to sway the minds of men, the power of the storm and the beasts of the earth.”

“Doesn’t sound like much of a curse to me,” he replied with a shrug. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

“Perhaps not.” Rey’s smile faltered, and she looked for a moment like she was remembering something painful. “But the dark gift comes at a terrible price. Every night you will wake with the hunger for living blood, and you must feed on it for the rest of your long life.”

 _Living blood._ Ben’s mind spun at the notion. He'd been so fascinated with the world around him that he almost forgot the most important part of being a vampire. The hunger stirred within him as if on cue- a strange yearning that permeated his entire body, eager and insistent.

Memories from the night before resurfaced in a dreamy haze. He remembered Rey sinking her fangs into him, how the initial shock and fear had given way to a pleasurable surrender. She had drained him nearly to the point of death, then pulled away just before he drifted off into sweet oblivion. 

He wondered if it would be the same when he drank from a human. Would his victim resist him, or would they embrace death just as he had?

Rey must have sensed his hesitance, for she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The blood is the life, Ben. And it shall be yours.”

They headed back inside. Ben spared a friendly glance at Chewie, who was once again curled up on the living room couch. The dog had growled at him earlier, as if sensing that his master was no longer human. It had taken a while to calm the beast down, but he hadn't bothered them since.

"So, how does this work?” he asked while pulling a clean shirt from his closet. “Do I need a cape or something? Maybe a fancy coffin?"

“No,” Rey answered with an indulgent smile. "You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the vampire- there are many things you must learn, and questions you will want answered. I will tell you everything I can while we hunt.”

They finished dressing and left the apartment, joining the sea of unsuspecting humans in the city streets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic title and some of Rey's lines are from the 1991 film "Bram Stoker's Dracula."
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it


	2. First Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben venture out to hunt and run into some unexpected trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on religion- in this AU, the kingdom of Chandrila worshipped multiple gods. When Rey mentions holy relics in this chapter, she means sacred items from multiple religions, not just Christian items like the cross. I hope this helps clear up some confusion!

Vampire myths and stories had flourished over the centuries. Rey had come across some rather outlandish notions, from a weakness to steel to a fondness for arithmancy to… sparkling in the daylight. In the end, it seemed that the oldest legends were closest to the truth.

“It is true that sunlight is harmful to young vampires,” she explained to Ben as they walked together. She cast a sideways glance at him, admiring his pale skin and plush lips. Long ago, she had learned firsthand how the sun could burn and blister such skin, and she was determined not to let him make the same mistake. “You must shelter away from the sun for now, but you will grow stronger with time. One day, you will be able to walk in the sunlight, although your powers will be significantly decreased during that time.”

Ben nodded in understanding, though she could tell from his expression that he still had questions. 

"What else do I need to worry about? Crosses and garlic?"

"Garlic is merely a deterrent, but crosses and other holy relics can cause serious harm."

"Are there more like us? Other vampires out in the world?"

"I have seen a few in my travels.” Rey paused to sidestep a large puddle that spilled across half of the street. “I met two gentlemen in London twenty years ago. They were a lovely couple- young in the blood, but full of knowledge. We learned much from each other before parting ways."

They continued walking until they reached the edge of the city. Here the streets were mostly deserted, the lights and noise of the city left far behind. They turned down a narrow side street that ran between a row of large warehouses. It was here that the vampires stopped and waited for their prey.

“We must not draw attention to ourselves.” Rey leaned into the shadows and motioned for Ben to do the same. “It is better to hunt in isolated places if you can, and feed from those who won’t be missed. Did you bring your gloves?”

“Yes.” He pulled them from his jacket pockets and slipped them on. 

Gloves would ensure no fingerprints were left behind for the police to discover. Rey considered them essential for hunting in this modern age, and yet… something stirred in her as she watched him cover those large hands of his in black leather. She remembered Ben fantasizing about her gloved hands when they had first met. And later that night, how his own hands had caressed and teased her body until she was breathless in his arms...

Rey felt the heat of his gaze, and looked up to find his fierce brown eyes burning down on her. _Later_ , they seemed to promise. He had read her thoughts without her even realizing it. 

_Such a fast learner_ , she thought with a smile, feeling equal parts impressed and aroused.

Footsteps echoed faintly down the far end of the street. They turned in unison to see a middle aged man trudging toward them. With his body hunched over from the cold and his head bent down, he was blissfully unaware of the danger that awaited him. 

Ben’s body tensed up beside her, his eyes turning scarlet as the hunger took over. He took a step forward, but Rey placed one hand on his chest as a signal to wait.

“Have patience,” she whispered in a low hiss. “Let him come to you, then strike before he can resist.”

His mouth curved into a pained grimace, but he remained where he was. And so they waited, letting the man step closer and closer, until his strides took him into the shadows where they hid.

She lifted her hand from Ben’s chest, releasing him. “Now.”

  
  
  
  


Ben surged forward without a second thought, his body moving on its own accord. He grabbed the man’s shoulders and forced him backwards until he was pinned against the wall. The man let out a gasp, the air temporarily knocked from his lungs, and Ben used that moment of fear and confusion to strike.

He didn’t need Rey to tell him what to do next. It was pure instinct- a primal, animalistic urge that led him to the pulsing vein on the man’s throat. His fangs extended, sank into the man’s tender flesh, and then there was only blood.

_The blood is the life._ Rey had said that on his balcony, and how right she was. It tasted rich and earthy as it spilled over his tongue. It was heavy and intoxicating, like a strong cocktail, like good sex. It was everything he needed, and yet the monster within him couldn’t seem to get enough.

Images filled his mind as he drank- flashes of memory from his victim’s life. The man’s name was Harold, and following a failed marriage he had turned to drugs and alcohol to cope with his loneliness. He couldn’t hold a job, so he did whatever he could to get by- stealing, selling drugs, and sometimes helping others with more nefarious deeds. He had been on his way to meet a dealer when Ben and Rey found him.

Harold sagged against the wall with a gurgling sigh, his ragged heartbeat slowing to a stop. Ben pulled away reluctantly, running his tongue over his lips to catch the last precious drops of blood. The beast within him retreated, its appetite sated for now. 

He glanced down at the dead man slumped at his feet, and a wave of guilt swept through his conscience. _I killed him_. _I killed him and I enjoyed it. And I will probably kill someone else tomorrow._

Rey grasped his forearm, her touch gentle but insistent. “You did well, but we must go now. We cannot linger here.”

They walked in silence for a few blocks, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen. Ben couldn’t stop thinking about Harold. It had been so easy, so natural to drink his blood. But had he truly deserved to die?

“Does it ever get any easier?” he asked finally. “I know that drinking blood is necessary for us, but I still feel so... conflicted.”

Rey turned to face him, her eyes soft with sympathy. “When I first became a vampire, I was a merciless hunter. I drank my fill from the Emperor’s army, killing anyone who stood between me and my vengeance. It was not until the Emperor himself fell that I realized how truly monstrous I had become. So I learned how to control my hunger. It took patience and practice, but now when I feed, killing is not always necessary.”

Ben tried to imagine Rey during those dark times, clad in her battle armor and red eyes burning with fury. She must have looked like an unholy terror to her victims, but to him she would have looked fierce and beautiful. 

There was still one question that nagged at him though. “What happened to Hux? Did you ever find him?”

She stepped closer to him, and her wicked smile made his blood rush south. “Oh yes, I found him. He took my husband from me, and so his death was neither quick nor merciful.”

Such words about death and vengeance shouldn’t have turned him on, but they did. Oh, how they did. He placed a gloved hand on her throat, tilting her chin up so he could lean down and kiss her-

“Well well, look what we have here,” said a male voice. 

“Lovely couple out on a moonlight stroll,” said another.

Ben cursed himself for being so careless. He looked around to see no less than six men approaching them from all sides. Gang members by the looks of them, wearing dark clothes and wielding an assortment of deadly weapons. They surrounded Ben and Rey like wolves slowly circling their prey.

“We don’t want any trouble,” he heard himself saying. That was the standard response to this type of situation, wasn’t it? 

A large, brawny man stepped forward, presumably their leader. He pulled a large knife from his belt, using it to point at them as he spoke. “Give us your money and you can go. But the girl is staying with us.”

There were jeers and murmurs of agreement among the other men. Ben heard their thoughts- a jumble of lewd fantasies and dark intentions. A fiery burst of anger spread through him, making his teeth clench and his hands curl into fists. 

Rey must have heard them too, but she didn't seem concerned. Instead she let out a deep, throaty laugh that silenced the men. She moved to press her back against Ben's so they could face all their foes at once. “Just like old times, my love.”

“They have weapons and we don’t,” he reminded her. They might be vampires, but they were outnumbered and surely not invincible.

“So disarm them,” she replied casually. “Remember what you are. You’re stronger than you know.”

And with that, she launched herself at her first opponent. The sounds of cracking bones and painful screams soon followed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it- I would love to hear from you!


	3. A Monster's Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is ruthless, and Ben loves it.

In hindsight, Ben didn't know why he had been so worried. He wasn't just stronger than his opponents, he was much faster, too. 

When the first man lunged at him, it was all too easy to sidestep his dagger, seize him by the wrist and squeeze down hard enough to break bones. The dagger clattered to the ground as its owner yelped in pain. After that it was a simple pattern of dodge, disarm, incapacitate and repeat.

The beast within him stirred again, enticed by the smell of spilled blood. _Kill them all_ , it whispered silently. _You know what they wanted to do to Rey. They deserve to die._

He was awfully tempted, but the memory of Harold's death was still fresh in his mind. So he settled for a brutal sort of mercy, beating each man senseless and leaving them bloody and unconscious on the ground.

Rey held her own against her three attackers. Ben caught glimpses of her at the edge of his vision- the way she struck and spun reminded him of some sort of dance. Her eyes burned crimson, her face beaming with savage delight. She was _enjoying_ this. 

Ben's third and final opponent collapsed with a grunt. He turned to see Rey advance on the gang leader, the only human still standing. She seized the man’s throat with one hand and shoved his back against a street lamp. 

“I have traveled this world for centuries,” she hissed in his ear. “Do you know what I discovered?”

The man seemed unable to speak. His eyes were blown wide with terror, his legs trembling beneath him. He barely managed to shake his head in a silent plea for mercy. 

“In every age, in every city, there are always men like you.” Her thumb traced the path of his jugular vein, almost caressing it. “Thieves. Rapists. Vicious, evil men, preying on the weak and defenseless. You are nothing but vermin who infest the world with your cruelty. And you deserve to be exterminated.”

Rey’s mouth opened wide, her fangs descending as the man whimpered in her grasp. Then she latched onto his throat and he screamed.

Ben watched her drink from the gang leader, mesmerized by the sight of blood spilling down his neck and over his shoulder. She was messy and merciless, like a lioness feasting on a fresh kill. 

He'd seen her like this before, hadn't he? The first time they had met was in a dark alley, and the sight of her had terrified him. But that was when he had still been human. Now they were both monsters, and all he could think about was how much he wanted her.

The human in Rey's grasp shuddered, stiffened and fell to the ground. Ben hurried to close the distance between them, stepping over the prone bodies that lay at their feet. 

His mouth claimed hers with a hungry kiss. He licked eagerly at her blood-soaked lips, tasting the ecstasy of her kill. It was pure bliss, this feeling of having his two desires fulfilled at once. A new type of pleasure burned through his veins, threatening to consume him.

_God, you're unbelievable_ , he thought as he groaned into their kiss. _You talk about self control, but here you are tearing into throats and looking fucking gorgeous while you do it._

_I left two out of three alive,_ came her unspoken reply. Her hands clutched the front of his jacket, pulling him closer. _Surely that is more generous than they deserved._

For a few moments there was nothing but their kiss, that blessed tangle of mouths and blood. Their bodies pressed together, eager for more heat, more friction. It was only when they heard the blaring of police sirens that they reluctantly separated. 

Ben looked around cautiously. They were still alone for now, but the squad cars would arrive in a few moments. “Can't seem to catch a break, can we? Someone must have heard all those screams.”

Rey looked up at him, her now hazel eyes glinting with mischief. "I have an idea. Hold on to me."

He shot her a puzzled look, but did as he was told. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist, and then they rose effortlessly into the air.

  
  
  
  


Two blocks away, a lone figure perched on the edge of a rooftop. She watched as the two vampires floated together in the sky, then soared out past the city limits and disappeared. 

So they really could fly. It was a strange sight, but she was used to seeing strange things in her line of work. She lowered her night vision binoculars and pulled out her cell phone. It rang twice before the recipient picked up.

“Captain Phasma.” Her superior’s voice was low and rasping, like the scrape of stone. “What is your status?”

“Sir, I found her,” she reported. “But she’s not alone.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Phasma could imagine his thin lips curling into a smile. “At last, the demon is within our grasp. Maintain surveillance for now- we shall need to adjust our plans to include this newcomer.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

  
  
  


Rey slowly descended to the ground with Ben at her side. They landed somewhere in the forest that bordered the city. There were no humans anywhere for miles- nothing here but ancient trees and sky. 

“That was incredible,” Ben said, his eyes wide with amazement. He looked very handsome in the moonlight, all pale skin and black windswept hair. But there was also a touch of innocence in him, too, something that Rey had lost long ago. Sometimes she forgot that he was so very, very young.

“You did very well for your first flight,” she congratulated him, although she couldn’t help teasing him a little. “After you stopped swearing and clinging to me for dear life, that is.”

He shrugged and gave her a smug, lopsided grin. “In my defense, you didn’t give me much warning. Now, are you going to tell me why you flew me out to the middle of nowhere?”

“Why?” She hesitated, because in her mind it had just been instinct to get away from the approaching police. But she didn’t have to take them this far from the city. “I don’t know.”

Ben’s gaze darkened, all traces of innocence vanishing. “Yes, you do.”

One of his hands slid down her waist. The other hand cupped the side of her face, his gloved fingers tangling into her hair. He bent to trail kisses along the line of her jaw. “I want you to say it.”

“I-” She gasped as his hand squeezed her hip, then tried again. “I wanted to find somewhere we could be alone.”

“Good,” he murmured. He was leaning her backwards now, exposing her throat so he could nibble his way down to her collarbone. “And why do we need to be alone?”

“Because I want you,” she panted, every inch of her body burning with desire. It all seemed so clear now- she didn’t know why she hadn’t realized it before. “I want you to take me here and now, with only the moon and stars to witness. Show me the monster that I have created.”

He smiled against her chest. “As you wish, beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! The explicit content will begin next chapter :-)
> 
> If you like what you've read so far, please leave comments and/or kudos below. I would love to hear from you!


	4. Dark Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gives Rey exactly what she asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SMUT AHEAD. It's a bit rough but please know that everything is consensual between these two :-)

Rey's arms wrapped around Ben’s neck as he lowered her to the ground. There among the fallen leaves they worked to unzip his jacket and unbutton her trench coat. She removed her gloves, but noted with a flicker of excitement that Ben did not do the same.

The rest of their layers were more difficult, as they couldn’t seem to stop kissing long enough to remove them. Finally, Ben pressed her down with an impatient growl. He tore the front of her dress open and bared her breasts to the cold evening air. 

Rey couldn’t bring herself to care about the dress. How could she when Ben grabbed one breast and teased the nipple between gloved fingers, or when he took her other breast in his mouth? Soon she was a panting, wet mess beneath him, her fingers raking through his hair to urge him on.

Red eyes glanced up at her, blazing with a beastly hunger. He pulled up the hem of her dress, skimming one hand over her thigh. The rough scrape of leather on skin made her shiver. His hand finally found the lace of her panties, and when it slipped beneath she gasped at the wave of pleasure that rolled through her.

Ben’s mouth slipped off her breast with a slick pop. Then he pressed his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as he pushed one finger inside her.

"God, you’re so beautiful," he murmured against her lips. "And so wet- you're soaking through my glove."

His finger slid in and out, building Rey up as she clawed frantically at his shoulders. Then he added a second finger, and her hips arched off the ground.

"Ben..." she whimpered, too breathless to vocalize her desire. _Yes. More. Take all of me. Take everything you want._

Ben's only response was a pained groan rumbling through his chest. His hand withdrew suddenly, grasping her panties and pulling them down her legs. He removed his shirt and gloves, then worked himself free from his jeans. Rey watched him intently, drinking in the sight of him. He looked like some kind of forest god with his kiss-bruised lips, his broad muscled chest, and the thick, flushed erection that made her core clench with anticipation. 

Every second that passed without his touch was torturous. She reached out to him, beckoning him closer. “Come to me, darling. My arms are hungry for you.”

It was all the invitation he needed. He lunged forward and sheathed himself inside her, filling her to the brim. Rey cried out as the impact knocked the wind from her lungs. He was so large that he barely fit, and yet there was no pain. There was only a delirious bliss as he began to thrust, pulling almost completely out and then slamming back into her again. This was what she had asked of him, and he wasn’t holding back. 

She clung to him desperately, her fingernails scratching down his back. Their bodies rose and fell together, chasing the currents of ecstasy that built within them both.

Three words escaped her lips before she could stop herself. It was a lewd phrase in Chandrilan, one that was not considered appropriate for a princess to utter. Were she still human, she might have even blushed with embarrassment. 

Ben's pace slowed, his eyebrows arching in amusement. "Did you just say-"

"Yes," she admitted. "I believe you taught me that particular saying."

His mouth curled into a wolfish grin. Then he lowered himself so that his lips ghosted over her neck. "Say it again. In English this time."

She sucked in a breath- she could feel his fangs skating along her skin. Not penetrating yet, but the promise was there. "I said… fuck me harder."

“With pleasure,” he growled. 

His voice was jagged and electric, like rolling thunder. It sent a thrill through Rey’s veins, making every muscle of her core clench around him. His hips snapped forward, hitting that secret spot deep within her. She let out a sharp cry, almost sobbing at how amazing it felt. He thrust again, and the world dissolved around her, bursting into slivers of light as the waves of her orgasm took her. Before she came down she felt the sting of Ben’s fangs piercing her flesh. Her eyelids fluttered and closed, surrendering to his kiss. 

Memories from her life floated to the surface of her mind. She felt Ben’s presence in her blood and knew he could see them, too.

*

_Rey is ten years old, screeching with delight as she slides down a steep hill. At the bottom she rolls off her makeshift sled, tumbling into the grass and flowers. Her dress is torn and dirty- her mother will be furious. But she doesn’t care. She’d rather be out playing in the sun than practicing embroidery in some dusty castle chamber._

_  
__*_

_Rey is nineteen and dressed in white. She walks slowly down the church aisle and sees her husband-to-be standing at the altar. Kylo looks at her with eyes wide in wonder, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Even in the crowded church it feels like they’re the only people in the room. She’s never felt so happy, so loved._

_  
__*_

_Rey is twenty-two and filled with rage. Her husband is dead, her kingdom in ruins. And so she chants forbidden spells into the dark, summoning an ancient evil to help her. As the shadows swirl around her she cries out the final words to seal their pact-_

_“I shall rise from my own death, to avenge him with all the powers of darkness!”_

_  
__*_

_Rey is centuries old. She clasps hands with two young vampires, bidding them farewell._

_“Take care of yourself,” says the man with dark skin. “You’re welcome to visit us anytime.”_

_She gives him a weak smile. “Thank you, Finn. I wish you and Poe all the happiness this world can offer.”_

_“And we hope you find that same happiness,” says Poe. “Remember- if you ever need our help, just call.”_

_“I will,” she assures them. “Goodbye, my friends.”_

_  
__*_

_Twenty years later, Rey wanders the city streets alone. She marvels at the newest technological innovations displayed in store windows. Things change so quickly in this modern age, it’s hard to keep up._

_She arrives at a crosswalk and notices a man walking on the other side of the street. Her mouth drops open in a gasp. He is the spitting image of her beloved husband._

_Her hand reaches up to clasp the locket that hangs from her neck. Somehow, some force of destiny has granted her a second chance. The crosswalk sign beeps, and she hurries to follow him._

_  
__*_

Rey opened her eyes, feeling weak and drowsy. Ben’s massive frame pressed against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She felt him pulsing inside of her- apparently drinking her blood made him climax as well. 

They lay together in hushed silence for a while, hearing nothing but the wind in the trees and the creatures of the night. Ben rolled onto his side next to her. His fingers traced the bite marks that were already healing on her throat. 

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft, his features lined with concern. “Did I take too much?”

Rey shook her head. “You were perfect. I’ll recover in time.”

His gaze drifted down her body, and his concern gave way to abject mortification. “Oh, shit. Your dress...I don’t know what I was thinking-”

She couldn’t help smiling at his embarrassment. It was adorable, considering what they had just done. “It’s fine, really. I have other clothes I can wear.”

“You do? Where?”

She chuckled softly, then rolled over to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Get dressed, and I’ll show you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know in the comments below. I would love to hear from you!


	5. The Little Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey deal with the consequences of what they did in the forest.

Ben did a much better job flying on their way back to the city. It was an exhilarating experience, drifting through the sky, feeling as weightless as the clouds that surrounded them. 

He kept one arm wrapped around Rey's waist as they flew. She still looked weak from when he drank from her, even though she insisted that she was fine.

They landed on the rooftop of the Hotel Mandalore a few minutes later. Ben had never stayed here before, but he'd heard it was one of the nicest hotels in the downtown area. The television commercials always boasted about their five floors of newly renovated rooms, plus a resort swimming pool and spa.

Peering over the southern side of the building, Rey pointed to a balcony on the highest floor. “Over there.”

They made their way down and entered her room through a sliding glass door. Inside was a spacious suite with all the modern furnishings, including a large flat screen television mounted to the living room wall. A set of double doors led to a bedroom with a king sized bed and a full bathroom.

Ben let out a low, envious whistle. He was fairly certain the suite was larger than his whole apartment. "Pretty lavish accommodations, Your Highness."

Rey shot him a grin as she bent to remove her stiletto heels. "You'd be surprised what a pretty face and a little mind control can accomplish. Besides, the location is ideal for my needs. And the whirlpool tub is very enjoyable."

Well, _that_ remark gave him a mental image that was hard to dismiss. Something dark and possessive brewed inside of him as he watched her remove her trench coat. Her torn dress was a stirring reminder of what they had done together in the forest. 

He found himself wondering if that whirlpool tub was large enough to fit both of them. But now wasn’t the time for romance. Ben had to focus on the more important matter at hand. 

“You need to feed again.”

Rey waved him off dismissively. “I told you, I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not.” He couldn’t quite understand how he knew. Maybe it was the way she moved- slower than before, almost lethargic. Maybe it was the way her brilliant eyes now looked dim under the hotel lights. Or maybe it was just the guilt that gnawed at him, because he was the one who had drained her, after all.

Ben took her hands in his and guided her over to the couch. She followed willingly, and didn’t resist when he sat down and pulled her gently onto his lap. Her slim frame curled around him, welcoming his embrace. In that moment she was no longer Rey the fierce warrior, or Rey the savage vampire. She was just Rey. Selfless and trusting Rey, who was more dear to him than life itself.

“Drink from me,” he insisted. 

Hunger flashed behind her eyes, the beast stirring from its slumber. But still she hesitated.

“Valarey,” he tried again. “Please. Let me make this right.”

She let out a shaky breath, then finally nodded. “Fine. But just a little. Otherwise you’ll be drained, and we’ll be no better off than we are now.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “And then we’re going to bed, because it’s been one hell of a night.”

Rey laughed softly against his shirt, then pressed her lips to his cheek. “Thank you, beloved. I’ve been living on my own for so long... I forgot what it was like to have someone care for me the way you do.”

Ben's arms tightened around her. _You’ll never be alone again_ , he promised silently. 

Her fingers curled into his hair. She kissed her way down the column of his throat, taking her time until she found the perfect spot. 

He closed his eyes, his breath hitching in anticipation. Then her fangs sank into his skin, and he was once again drowning in a sea of bliss.

  
  


*

_Ben is eight years old, and his parents are arguing again. He watches from his bedroom window as his father walks out to his car and drives away. His mother’s curses echo up the stairs._

_They used to love each other, but Ben rarely sees them hug or kiss anymore. He never wants to fall in love if this is what it leads to._

*

_Ben is twenty-seven and watching a horror movie with Bazine, his girlfriend. She’s funny and beautiful, and she’s got a bit of a dark side. He suspects that he’s falling in love with her. As they playfully debate which character is going to be the next zombie victim, he thinks that maybe falling in love isn’t so bad after all._

*

_Ben is thirty-two and bartends at a nightclub called the Kyber Lounge. A blonde woman, obviously drunk, leans against the bar and asks for his phone number. He lies and tells her he has a girlfriend. In truth, he hasn't dated anyone in almost a year. It’s not that he doesn’t want a girlfriend. It’s just...after his disastrous relationship with Bazine, he doesn’t want to rush into anything. So for now, he’s content to wait until he meets the right woman._

_A sudden chill makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It feels like someone’s watching him. He peers over the blonde’s shoulder and spies another woman sitting alone in one of the booths. She’s dressed in black, but the dim lighting makes it hard to see her face. The woman abruptly stands up and exits the room, leaving Ben to wonder what that was all about._

*

  
  


Ben opened his eyes and realized he was back on the couch. Rey pulled away from him with a pleasured sigh. Her thumb wiped a stray drop of blood from her chin, then she licked it clean. The red glow in her eyes faded, and she looked more like herself again.

“Feel better now?” he asked.

“Yes,” she admitted with a shy smile. “What about you?”

“I’m okay,” he assured her. “A little tired, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Rey didn’t look convinced. So to prove it, he gathered her close and stood up. Her breathless laughter trailed after them as he carried her like a bride into the bedroom.

“Do you remember our wedding night?” she asked. “We were so eager to get inside our room. You tripped over the threshold and nearly dropped me.”

“I remember,” he confirmed with a grin. “But I made it up to my wife, didn’t I?”

His _wife_. Could he still call her that? She had married him in a previous life, but then he had died. Was she just his girlfriend now? 

“It matters not what you call me,” she purred in his ear. “As long as I am yours.”

Her words flooded his heart with warmth. He couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to her temple as he lowered her feet to the floor. “Yes, always.”

They discarded their clothes at the foot of the bed. Then they drew the thick curtains to ward off the breaking dawn and crawled into bed together. 

  
  
  
  


Two hours later, Phasma’s cell phone rang. She wiped the remnants of a breakfast burrito from her face and answered the call.

“This is Phasma.”

“Do you still have eyes on the targets?” asked her superior.

“Yes,” she replied. “They’re holed up in a hotel downtown. I’m posted across the street.”

“Good, very good. Return to base, then. I want you and your team ready before sunset. Track the vampires while they hunt and make sure there are no witnesses when you attack.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Phasma hung up the phone and shoved it in her jacket pocket. She peered up at the Hotel Mandalore, where the vampires slept. They had no idea what was coming for them.

She almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Taking one last swig of coffee, she gathered her things and headed back to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter, cuz trouble's on the horizon :-) If you liked this chapter, please let me know in the comments below!


	6. Hunters and Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has another flashback, and Rey has an offer that he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING- SMUT AND ANGST AHEAD***

_Kylo Ren felt like he was going to be sick. He paced back and forth across his room, staring at the formal clothes his chamberlain had hung next to the bed. The engagement banquet would begin in a few hours, and he would meet his betrothed for the first time. Then in two weeks' time, there would be a large wedding ceremony in the church, and they would be declared husband and wife._

_As a prince, he was no stranger to the concept of arranged marriages. He knew they were essential in preserving alliances with other royal houses. Still, the prospect of meeting the woman he would spend the rest of his life with twisted an anxious knot into his stomach._

_He had to get out of here. Sneaking through a servant's passage, he slipped past the guards and made his way down to the lake that bordered the castle._

_Kylo approached the shoreline, grateful for the cool breeze that blew through his hair. The water was clear and sparkled in the afternoon sun. This was his favorite place to go when he needed a break from his royal duties._

_He wasn't alone, however. A young woman stood further up the shore, holding a trimmed tree branch in her hands. She twirled the branch like it was a staff, striking the air as if fighting some unseen opponent._

_Curious, Kylo moved closer to observe her. She wore a plain beige tunic and pants, with her brown hair pulled into three buns at the back of her head. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she spun, kicked and blocked with practiced ease._

_She whirled around suddenly, leveling her branch staff at his head. "What do you want?"_

_Kylo froze, staring down the branch’s length at this fascinating woman. Her Chandrilan was flawless, but her voice carried an accent he couldn't place. She was also tall and beautiful and gods, she even knew how to fight. He'd never met anyone like her before._

_"Apologies, my lady. I mean you no harm- I only came out here because I needed some fresh air."_

_She lowered the branch, her hostility dissipating. "It is I who should apologize, sir. I sought out the lakeside to quiet the unease in my heart. Recent events have left me feeling… trapped. Like my life has already been decided for me.”_

_“That’s unfortunate.” He chose his words carefully, seeking to make peace with her. “Would it comfort you if I confessed that I feel the same?”_

_“Really?” Her hazel eyes sparkled with mirth. “Are you betrothed to a foreign prince as well?”_

_Kylo’s breath caught in his throat. It all made sense now. Her frustration, her accent. The graceful way she moved. His heart thudded against his chest as he realized exactly who he was talking to._

_“A princess, actually.”_

_Her eyes widened with a startled recognition. A blush crept over her freckled cheeks as she let out a sharp gasp. "Oh, gods. It’s you."_

_Kylo nodded. He felt relieved, actually- all his anxiety from earlier melted away like snow in the spring. Of all the women in the wide world, fate had chosen this one as his betrothed. It felt right, somehow._

_"Perhaps we should start over.” He bowed and offered his hand to her. “I am Kylo Ren, Prince of Chandrila."_

_She took it and gave him a radiant smile. "And I am Valarey Niima, Princess of Jakku. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

  
  
  
  
  


Ben rolled over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his dream faded away. He heard the sound of running water, so he padded into the bathroom to investigate. He found Rey standing next to the whirlpool tub, her body wrapped in a plush white bathrobe. 

"Good evening," she greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah.” He smiled down at her. “I dreamed about the day we first met, down by the lake. You almost hit me with that big stick of yours.”

That startled a laugh out of her. “Not the best introduction, I’m afraid. But it did help lighten the mood in the days before our wedding.”

She was right- in the two weeks following the engagement banquet they spent a lot of time together, even when they didn’t need to. They fell in love and the rest, as they say, was history.

Rey’s eyes skimmed over his bare chest. "The tub is ready. Would you like to join me?"

He grabbed the sash on her robe and tugged it suggestively. “Take this off, and I’ll follow you anywhere.”

The bath started off innocently enough- they used the hotel washcloths to rub each other down. Ben even found a leaf buried in Rey’s hair, a souvenir from the time they spent in the forest. But once the cleaning was done, he couldn’t resist pulling her in for a kiss.

"Speaking of the lake," he murmured against her lips, "do you remember the night we went swimming under the full moon?"

"Yes," Rey answered with a mischievous grin. "I believe we did something like this-"

And with that she climbed up onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips. Ben sucked in a breath as the tip of his erection notched in her entrance. Her body was warm and slick against his, her breasts hovering enticingly in front of him. He buried his face between them as she lowered herself down, taking him inside her inch by inch.

It was truly shameless, the way she slid up and down his length, her movements splashing water all over the bathroom floor. But Ben wouldn't have it any other way. He'd stay in this tub all night if he could.

“Holy fuck,” he groaned out against her skin. “You feel so incredible.”

Rey’s lips quirked in amusement. “You like to swear, don’t you?”

Ben lifted his gaze to meet hers in challenge. “Says the princess who talks dirty in Chandrilan.”

He grabbed her hips and pulled her down, even as he thrusted up into her. Whatever witty retort she had died in her throat as her moans echoed off the porcelain tile. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him while he bounced her on his lap. 

“Yes, beloved,” Rey panted in his ear. “So close, need you to-”

She broke off with a shudder, her walls clenching around him. Then she finished her request in Chandrillan-

- _need you to come inside me_ -

And he did, with a wild surge of pleasure that pumped through his veins. He held her close as they fell apart together in the warm bubbling water.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They finished bathing and got dressed. Rey had a few sets of clothes hanging in the bedroom closet, along with a small suitcase that she used for her travels. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a black blouse, then opted for a pair of black boots instead of high heels.

They stopped briefly at Ben’s apartment to get him some clean clothes as well. Chewie needed some food and a walk, so they took care of him first before setting out to hunt.

Storm clouds gathered overhead, but it hadn’t started raining yet. Rey let Ben take the lead this time when they ventured out into the city streets. She followed him through darkened alleyways until they found a pair of thieves to prey on. The mindless pleasure of feeding was short-lived, however. Even as she lost herself in the haze of her victim’s memories, she could sense something was amiss. 

Her fangs retracted as she cast a wary glance around the street. She couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She did hear a faint buzzing sound though, like static from an electronic device. Then she sniffed the air, and picked up the scent of multiple humans nearby. 

_I have a bad feeling about this._

“Ben.” Her hand clamped down on his shoulder in warning. “Stop.”

He released his victim with a reluctant groan. “What is it?”

She didn’t get a chance to reply. There was a clicking sound above them, and the alleyway was suddenly flooded with light. Rey hissed and lifted an arm to shield her eyes. 

“Run!”

They fled blindly down the alleyway, leaving their victims dazed and semi-conscious on the ground. Commands were shouted overhead, and then came the unmistakable rattle of gunfire.

Ben uttered a string of curses as they dodged bullets and vaulted over dumpsters. “Who the hell are those people?”

“Vampire hunters,” she shouted back. “We have to find shelter.”

They made a sharp left turn, into the driveway of a darkened thrift store. Ben kicked in the door and they retreated into the shadows.

“We need an escape plan,” he whispered at her side. “Any ideas?” 

Rey’s mind raced as they headed to the back of the store. Vampire hunters had been common a few centuries ago, but she hadn’t seen any in this modern age. She had no idea what weapons they carried, or how great their numbers were. Fortunately, she knew of a few ways to evade them.

She flashed Ben a wry grin. “Watch and learn, beloved.” 

Her eyes drifted shut, and she concentrated. She visualized the clouds above the city, heavy with unfallen rain. Her arms stretched upwards, imagining she was grasping them in her hands. And then she pulled them down.

The sky outside darkened. A thick, unnatural fog descended into the streets and drifted through the open door. By the time a group of armed hunters entered the store, the room was completely full of mist.

Ben and Rey attacked the humans from opposite sides. Some hunters were knocked down, others hurled against the walls. Their guns and flashlight beams swept everywhere, but it was complete chaos. 

They broke through the store windows and raced out into the night. Rey flew up to the rooftops, then turned to make sure Ben was following. He appeared on the other side of the street, but was making his way toward her.

Shots rang out between them. Ben spun away with a pained grunt, blood spattering on the wall behind him.

Rey froze in mid-air, gasping in horror. “BEN!”

One of the hunters launched a net in her direction. She shrieked in pain as something woven into the ropes burned her skin. Her concentration broken, she plummeted to the ground, and darkness reached up to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave some feedback in the comments below- I would love to hear from you!


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up alone, and comes face to face with Captain Phasma.

Rey's eyes fluttered open, the shadows surrounding her slowly coming into focus. She was alone in a dark, windowless room. The stone walls and floor were bare, and offered no comfort for her. The wooden door held a large metal cross meant to keep her from leaving. The only source of light came from a gap under the door- it probably opened to a hallway and other detainment cells like this one.

Her wrists were bound together, attached to a chain that was embedded in the floor. Upon further inspection she found small, cross-shaped scars that were still faintly visible on her hands and arms.

Ah, so _that_ was what they had woven into the net. Clever.

Her last memories surfaced in her mind with painful clarity. She and Ben were fleeing from vampire hunters when someone fired off a gun, and then…and then… Ben had been shot down.

Something familiar clenched around her heart- an iron vice full of despair, guilt, and fear. What had happened to him? She should have stayed by his side. She should have done everything in her power to protect him. Now he was either a prisoner as well, or worse...

 _No._ Her head shook in silent denial. She had lost Kylo Ren all those years ago, but she would not, _could not_ lose Ben Solo too. He was stronger than any mortal now, and it was possible he could have escaped the alleyway somehow. Until she discovered the truth, she had to focus on her own predicament. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway outside her cell. Rey rose quickly to her feet as the shadow of two boots stopped in front of the door. 

"I'm coming in," announced a female voice. It was gruff and distorted, like it came from a machine. "But before I do, I should warn you. If you try to escape, or harm me in any way, my team will drag your skinny ass upstairs and let you burn in the morning sun. Do you understand?"

A hopeful smile crept over Rey's face. Her captors didn't know she was immune to sunlight. She could use that to her advantage, but for now she needed to be patient. If Ben was here, she had to find him. And then they would make these bastards pay.

Squaring her shoulders, she smoothed her features into a facade of calm indifference. "Understood."

The door unlocked and swung open with a loud groan. Standing in the doorway was an unusually tall woman clad in gray combat armor. A matching helmet hid her face from view- hence the distortion in her voice. She was quite an imposing figure, and since Rey couldn't see her eyes she knew mind control wouldn't be an option here.

"So you're Princess Valarey," observed the woman. “The so-called Demon of Chandrila.”

A chill ran through Rey's veins, cold and unsettling. No mortal had ever spoken her full name or history, not since the Empire fell centuries ago.

"And you are?"

The woman tilted her head slightly, and when she spoke Rey could hear the sneer in her voice. "Captain Phasma, of the First Order. I’ve been killing monsters like you for years."

“I see.” Rey’s eyebrows lifted in challenge. “Why am I still alive, then?”

Phasma shrugged one shoulder. “Our leader requested we take you prisoner. He’s the only reason you’re not a bloody smear on the alley wall right now.” 

“How considerate of him,” Rey deadpanned. 

Phasma leaned forward, her towering height casting a shadow over Rey’s face. “Trust me, little vampire. After he’s done with you, you’ll wish I had finished you off when I had the chance.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rey’s screams echoed off the rooftops, desperate and heart-wrenching. Ben spun away from his attackers, but in his haste to avoid the gunfire he crashed into a skylight. Broken glass and drops of blood rained down on him as he fell to the ground, and for a while he saw no more. 

He jolted awake an hour later. His body had already healed itself, expelling four bloody bullets onto the floor. Mind racing, he got to his feet and stumbled out of the building. But he was too late- the rain-drenched streets were empty. There was no trace of Rey or the vampire hunters anywhere. 

"Rey." Her name escaped his lips in a broken rasp. Panic welled up inside him, coupled with an ugly stab of guilt. The hunters had caught her with some sort of net, and Ben hadn't been able to save her. He had no idea where they had taken her, or if she was even alive.

His hands clenched into fists, his body trembling with helpless fury. Some vampire he was turning out to be.

There was nothing left to do but trudge back to his apartment. It would be dawn soon, and he needed shelter from the rising sun and the humans who wanted him dead. Tomorrow he would try to figure out how to find those assholes and go from there.

Chewie greeted Ben from his spot on the couch. Then he peered behind his master, as if expecting someone else.

Ben stooped down to scratch the dog between his ears. “Sorry boy, it’s just me. Rey’s not here.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The cell door slammed shut behind Phasma, leaving Rey in solitude once more. She sat down cross-legged on the floor and tried to think.

Her conversation with Phasma replayed in her head. The woman had mentioned taking Rey “upstairs,” inferring they were keeping her in a lower level somewhere, probably underground. That would explain the dampness in the air, and the lack of natural light. 

Then there was the First Order’s mysterious leader. The way Phasma spoke of him had made Rey’s skin crawl, and she was not one to frighten easily. What use could he possibly have for her? 

Finally, it wasn’t lost on Rey that Phasma’s remarks and threats were only directed at her. She hadn’t mentioned Ben. That was promising- perhaps he had escaped from the hunters after all. 

Her head tilted upwards, eyes gazing listlessly at the stone ceiling above her. There was no sky here, no moon or stars to guide her. Rey was lost, imprisoned and alone. She wondered where Ben was right now, and hoped he was faring better.

She couldn’t see the sun, but she felt it rising all the same. Some centuries-old instinct crept into her bones, whispering of the need for rest and renewal. So she curled up on the floor of her cell and tried her best to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Rey woke at sunset with a brilliant idea in her head. 

Somewhere in her restless, fractured dreams she had remembered a conversation with Finn and Poe during her visit to London. They had told her about the blood bond- a way for vampires to communicate with each other across vast distances. The connection could only be made with two vampires who had shared their blood with one another, like a maker and his or her fledgling. 

The concept was intriguing, but at the time Rey hadn’t shared her blood with anyone. The blood bond had been useless to her… until now.

She rose from the floor, sitting up with her legs tucked underneath her. Her fingertips pressed into the cold stone on either side of her knees. Closing her eyes, she imagined she could feel the earth underneath. It was moist and alive, full of ancient roots and burrowing creatures. From there her power stretched outwards and upwards, skimming through a vast network of life, searching for her heart’s desire over the miles that separated them.

 _The blood is the life_ , Rey intoned silently. _I seek the blood of my blood. Let me speak with Ben Solo._

Something shifted in the air around her. She opened her eyes cautiously, unsure of what to expect. The prison cell looked unchanged at first- still the same four stone walls, steeped in shadows. But one shadow was new- it sat directly in front of her, just a few feet away. The light that seeped in under the door revealed a man’s silhouette, a man with broad shoulders and tousled black hair. 

Rey stared at him, her heart caught in her throat. She couldn’t move or speak, hardly daring to believe that this was real, not just some dream or cruel trick. But then his eyes found hers in the dim light, and his lips parted in a hushed whisper-

“Rey?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it- the vampire equivalent of the Force bond :-) We're edging closer to the story's finale, so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments below- I'd really appreciate it!


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires have a brief reunion. Something powerful calls to Rey.

Ben didn’t know what was happening. One moment he was sitting up in bed, drowsily pulling the sheets off his legs. Then something had changed- there was a stillness in the chill evening air, like time had slowed to a stop. She had appeared in between one breath and the next, staring up at him like he was a ghost.

“Rey?”

Relief washed over her face, her eyes watery with unshed tears. “Ben!”

He crawled across the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace. His heart swelled with elation at having her in his arms again. It didn’t matter how they were sharing this moment- this was real and she was alive, and that was all that mattered.

“You’re here,” she sobbed against his chest. “Gods, when they shot you, I thought…”

“It’s alright,” he assured her in a choked whisper. His own eyes felt suspiciously wet as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. He pulled back after a few moments, eyes scanning her for any visible injuries. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Rey shook her head. “I’m fine. Apparently their leader wants me alive for some reason.” 

She told him everything that she remembered from the last twenty-four hours- her prison cell, Captain Phasma, and the few clues she had about her location. Then she described how she had used the blood bond to contact him.

“It sounded useful in theory, but I didn't know the connection could be this strong. This is wonderful.” She gave him a tremulous smile, her hands lifting to cradle his face. It was only then that Ben belatedly noticed the shackles binding her wrists. 

Concern turned into anger, which quickly morphed into fury, a blind hatred for the humans that had taken her from him. This First Order was nothing like the street thugs they had encountered a few days ago. They were trained soldiers who were keeping Rey for some sinister purpose, and Ben would grant them no mercy.

“I’ll find you,” he vowed through gritted teeth. “Whatever it takes. I’ll tear this whole city apart if I have to.”

“No.” Her voice carried all the firm tenderness of a mother instructing her child. “I can handle this on my own. They'll come looking for you, so find somewhere safe to lay low for a while. Contact the Shadow Gallery in London- Finn and Poe will be able to help you.”

“Rey.” His anger softened as he folded his hands over hers. “I’m not leaving you-”

She surged forward to kiss him, effectively cutting his argument short. Ben felt a wild desperation in the way her mouth slanted over his, like this would be the last kiss they ever shared. 

_No,_ he insisted silently. _You'll never be alone again. Didn't I promise you that?_

Rey pulled back suddenly, meeting his gaze with a sad resignation on her tear-stained face. “I can’t lose you too, Ben.” 

Her hands slid from his grasp, and then she was gone.

Ben stared across the now empty bed, blinking slowly as his brain struggled to register all that had happened. He knew the choice that lay before him- flee the city to save himself, or risk his life and try to rescue Rey. 

But it wasn’t a choice at all, really.

His mind made up, he clambered out of bed and grabbed his cell phone from the dresser. When the internet browser opened he tapped three words into the search bar- 

_Shadow Gallery, London._

  
  
  
  


  
  


Mitaka really, _really_ hated his job right now. Of all the guards on duty, he had drawn the short straw and was saddled with feeding the prisoner tonight. He hadn’t seen her in person yet, but he’d heard stories from other guards about the infamous vampire they had captured two nights ago:

_“She’s pretty, but don’t let her looks fool you-”_

_“I heard her talking to the walls yesterday-”_

_“Wilson was stupid enough to try. She broke three of his fingers-”_

_“Keep your helmet on. If you look her in the eyes, you’re a dead man-”_

A shudder ran through him as he walked down the stone steps that led to the prison cells. The bag of donor blood in his hands sloshed back and forth with every step, making him feel queasy. He couldn’t understand why they were keeping this vampire captive and fed for so long. Most of their targets were destroyed on sight, but sometimes they were brought back to be studied or interrogated. Even those unlucky few only lasted a couple hours, and when dawn came they were taken out into the sunlight to burn.

Phasma had implied there was something special about this one, but she hadn’t given the guards any details, and it wasn’t their place to question her.

Mitaka stopped in front of the vampire’s cell and took a deep breath to steady himself. He’d try to be as quick as possible to get this over with. Just drop the blood bag at her feet and leave. Easy.

The door unlocked and opened with a protesting creak. He took a few steps forward, trying to ignore the goosebumps that spread over his skin at the sight of her. She was hunched over on the floor, her pale fingers pressed to the stone. Her long hair fell in a curtain around her head, and Mitaka was grateful for that. He didn’t need a demon’s face haunting his nightmares.

He bent down to toss the blood bag to her, and that’s when he saw it. Something was moving in the space between them. Multiple somethings, actually- tiny shadows crawling across the floor and walls. Mitaka clicked on his flashlight and cautiously swept the beam of light around the cell. 

_Spiders_ , he realized with a horrified gasp. Dozens of black, bulbous spiders skittered over the stones, the prisoner’s hands, and his own boots. He felt one of them brush the hairs on the back of his neck, and before he could react it slipped underneath his helmet.

To say he panicked would be an understatement. Reeling backwards, his hands flew up as his screams echoed inside the helmet. It came off his head with one swift tug and clattered uselessly to the floor. His fingers carded furiously through his hair, trying to dislodge the eight-legged assailant. 

Mitaka was faintly aware of the vampire rising from the floor. Turning towards her, his gaze collided with a pair of red eyes that burned like hungry flames in the darkness. 

That was when he realized his critical mistake. The spiders retreated, their job done as the invisible jaws of a trap closed around him. 

_Show me where we are._ The vampire’s voice echoed in his head, and he was powerless to resist her. A dark force clawed its way into his memories, seeking information about The First Order’s base. Floor plans, access codes, everything he knew became hers in a matter of seconds.

 _You will remove these restraints_ , _and leave this cell with the door open_. _Tell no one what you did here._

His hands trembled as he reached for the keys hanging on his belt. He unlocked the shackles on her wrists, then turned on his heel to leave.

A cold hand grasped his shoulder. _And you’ll drop your weapon._

He unholstered his gun without a second thought, letting it fall to the floor as he walked away.

  
  
  
  
  


Rey wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and left the empty blood bag in her cell. Donor blood tasted horrendous- humans might have called it stale or expired. Still, it was enough to sate her hunger for now. She didn't have time to feed on fresh prey, and the corpse would have drawn unwanted attention.

She padded silently down the hallway, using Mitaka’s memories to guide her way. The steps led up to the main floor, where a dimly lit passageway opened into a vast stone chamber. The vaulted ceilings and holy relics displayed on the walls made it resemble a church, but she was not fooled. Vampires couldn’t enter consecrated ground, even if they were dragged here against their will as Rey was.

There were several doors lining the walls of this chamber. She made her way across the room until she came to the last door on the right. According to Mitaka’s memories, this door would lead to the rear exit, and thus to her freedom.

She was reaching for the door handle when she heard a strange sound. It was soft, like a multitude of whispers in the air around her. And then there was a voice, speaking coarsely but clear in her head- 

_Leaving so soon?_

Rey turned around, cautiously scanning the area, but there was no one else in the room. 

_You’re going the wrong way._

Something coiled around her body and compelled her to move away from the door. She walked across the room in a dreamlike daze. It was hard to focus, hard to question this new path with that voice murmuring in her ear. 

_Yes, that’s it. Come to me._

She opened a different door, and crept down a different corridor. Every step she took led to something dark and unknown, but there was no going back now.

Rey reached another door, but this one was different. It was metal instead of wood, and it bore the black and white spiked sigil of The First Order. This was her destination. Fingers tightening around the gun in her hand, she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

She was met by rows upon rows of First Order soldiers, all training their guns on her. They were in a long chamber filled with tall glass windows, with an elevated throne on the far side. And sitting on that throne was the one who had summoned her here- a man with piercing blue eyes and a pale, disfigured face.

“Come closer child,” he beckoned with a voice that sounded like the scrape of stone. “I am Supreme Leader Snoke, and I have been waiting centuries to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's "You will remove these restraints" line is a classic reference to the interrogation room scene in "The Force Awakens."
> 
> The Shadow Gallery is a reference to "V for Vendetta," which is also set in London.
> 
> Unfortunately my next update might be delayed due to the Thanksgiving holiday next week. But there's only two chapters left- who's ready for a showdown???


	9. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey faces the sins of her past.

There was something not quite right about Snoke. The more Rey looked at him, the more uneasy she felt. His arctic blue eyes bored into her own, and she barely suppressed a shudder. Even to a vampire, this man seemed unnatural. Full of ancient power, yes, but not the same as hers.

Her chin lifted defiantly as she weathered his gaze. She must not show fear in this place, surrounded by dozens of enemies and a being whose powers seemed to surpass her own. 

"You could have summoned me sooner. I have been your prisoner for three nights now."

"My apologies.” Snoke’s mouth stretched into a twisted grin, his thin lips resembling a jagged knife. “We were making certain...preparations. Closer, I said." 

He crooked one long, gnarled finger, and once again Rey found her body moving on its own accord. Try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from marching down the long hall, pulled along like a puppet on strings. Her fingers twitched, and Mitaka’s gun slipped from her grasp, falling uselessly to the floor. 

She came to a stop mere inches away from the throne. Snoke loomed over her, his power crackling around him like dry lightning.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” he asked softly. “Perhaps this will jog your memory.”

He gestured to Captain Phasma, who brought forth a greatsword and placed it in his hands. 

Rey let out a ragged gasp, her eyes widening in disbelief. "It cannot be…"

The blade was concealed within a black leather scabbard, but she recognized the dragon scales wrapped around the sword's handle, and the batlike wings spread over the hilt. She had wielded that sword once, long ago, on the darkest night of her immortal life.

“Yes,” Snoke confirmed in a low hiss. “This is the ancestral blade of House Palpatine. I was there, you know. As one of the royal mages, I was charged with keeping the Emperor safe. But you were too strong, too fast for us mortals.”

He pointed one accusing finger down at her. “You cut down every soldier in the palace, and then set it on fire. The last thing I saw before the walls collapsed were your eyes, burning red through the smoke as you killed the Emperor with his own sword. ”

Rey stared up at him in horror. This was her night of reckoning- the sins of her past clawing their way through time to confront her once more. All the lives she had extinguished in the name of vengeance rose between them, demanding retribution.

"There is no excuse for what I did that night," she confessed. "I was blinded by rage, and my hunger for revenge led me to do monstrous things."

"And in doing so, you created a monster." Snoke's grin faded, replaced with a bitter grimace. "I lay trapped under wood and stone for two days. The pain was excruciating, but I swore to myself that I would survive. I would not rest until I had purged every vampire from the face of the earth. Eventually I sought help from the dark gods, offering up my soul in exchange for more power. Only then could I free myself and set forth on my new destiny."

He leaned forward on his throne, giving her an unobstructed view of his ruined face. "My body never fully healed, but the powers of my mind have increased over the centuries. I eventually recruited others to assist me in my quest, and we formed The First Order. I knew it was only a matter of time before we found you."

Rey watched as he ran his hands along the length of the sword. Then he slowly pulled the blade free from its scabbard, tilting his head as if he were admiring the fine craftsmanship. 

"I would love nothing more than to cut your heart out with this sword," he purred with a sickening sweetness in his voice. "You are the oldest vampire we have captured, and your atrocities are the greatest by far. But recent discoveries have led me to adjust my plans. Instead, I shall kill you with the cruelest stroke."

Snoke nodded to Captain Phasma, who stepped forward. "Bring him in."

"With pleasure," the woman growled, then she turned and headed to a side door in the back of the hall.

Rey took a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering shut. So this was it, then. There was nowhere she could run- every soldier in the chamber still had their weapon aimed at her. She could try to fight them, but Snoke’s powers would render her helpless. 

Even if escape was possible, her guilt and shame weighed her down, rooting her to the spot. Perhaps Snoke was right- perhaps she did deserve to die.

At least she knew that Ben was alive, and safely hidden away from these people. There was a small sense of comfort in that. Whatever fate the gods had planned for her, she would face it alone, and at peace.

_You're not alone._

Her eyes snapped open. It wasn't Snoke's voice in her head this time. 

_You'll never be alone again_. 

There was a commotion at the end of the hall. The door burst open as four soldiers dragged a struggling prisoner between them. His hands were bound together in front of him, and an iron collar fastened around his neck. Two of the soldiers pulled chains attached to this collar, tugging him forcefully down the hall.

Their eyes met, and Rey's blood ran cold at the sight of him. 

_Ben_. 

His clothes were torn, his face covered with cuts and bruises that were already starting to heal. But in his eyes there was a stubborn determination, as if nothing in the world could deter him from his path. 

What was he doing here? Why couldn't he have just listened to her and stayed away? 

Ben’s presence changed everything. He didn’t deserve to share in whatever gruesome plan Snoke had for her. She needed to protect him at all costs.

He flashed her a roguish grin. _It’s alright, sweetheart. Trust me_. 

The unexpected endearment struck her heart like an arrow. It made her forget for a moment that they were facing certain death. She wanted to run to him, to throw her arms around his neck and cover him with kisses. But instead she held his gaze, waiting until he drew closer to offer him the slightest of nods.

_I trust you. Be careful._

"You must be Valarey's companion," Snoke mused as Ben's guards brought him to stand before the throne. "I knew you would be her greatest weakness. I also wagered that you couldn’t bear to be parted for long. All we had to do was wait."

"Let him go," Rey hissed. "This is between you and me."

His laughter echoed off the walls, low and sinister, sending chills down her spine. "My dear, his fate was sealed the moment you made him a vampire. He dies at dawn. But first, he shall be the instrument of your destruction."

Her gaze swiveled back to Ben, and understanding dawned on her a few seconds too late. Snoke had already stretched out his hand, seizing Ben with invisible tendrils of power. He struggled against his restraints, letting out a pained cry as the ancient being infiltrated his mind.

"No!" Rey rushed to Ben's side, throwing all caution to the wind and yanking the guards away from him. By the time she reached him he had hunched over, sucking in deep breaths like he was surfacing from a vast ocean. 

His restraints unlocked and fell to the floor, then everything went still. The guards backed away nervously, and Rey noticed that everyone else in the room had frozen in place. Even the mortals could sense that something was wrong here.

Ben straightened and looked down at his hands, rolling his shoulders as if testing their range of motion. "Hmm. Yes, this will do nicely." 

“Ben? Are you alright?” Confused, she reached for his arm, but recoiled when he turned to face her.

His eyes were blue. Not the whiskey brown color she had come to love, and certainly not the bright red color of vampires, but chilling, arctic blue. His lips twisted into a smile, and it was the most disturbing thing Rey had ever seen- Snoke’s smile on Ben’s face.

“Gods,” she breathed. “What have you done?” 

Ben thrust his right arm towards the throne, and the Emperor’s sword flew into his hand. “As I promised, child. Death by the cruelest stroke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE. MORE. CHAPTER!!!! And maybe an epilogue, if you guys are really good 😁 Please let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> -This chapter references some lines from the throne room scene in The Last Jedi, and of course "you're not alone" from the hand touching scene 😍


	10. Facing the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some unexpected help in her fight against The First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience and support! This is the last chapter of the main story, but there will be an epilogue posted next week. PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think in the comments below!

_Not Ben._

Rey stared up at him, eyes wide with panic, heart heavy with despair.

_Not Ben._

Every muscle in her body tensed with the urge to flee, but her limbs felt heavy, like they were made of stone. And she couldn’t tear her gaze away from those cold eyes, that cruel, sickening grin.

_Not Ben._

Those two words became Rey’s personal mantra as she clenched her hands into fists, fingernails digging painfully into her palms in a desperate attempt to shake off her paralysis. 

He lifted the Emperor’s sword over their heads, preparing to cut her down with one swift stroke.

Several things happened in the next few seconds. First, one of the floor length windows shattered in a barrage of gunfire, spraying glass everywhere. The First Order soldiers ducked for cover, with Phasma flinging curses and calling for return fire. Then another window on the opposite side of the hall collapsed, and the chamber quickly fell into disarray.

As far as life saving distractions went, it was the best she had ever seen. 

Ben’s arms halted their downward swing as he watched the unfolding chaos. Rey’s frozen limbs finally recovered, and she used those precious few seconds to _run_.

“No!” His frustrated growl rumbled into her bones as he chased after her. 

Ben’s movements were slower than usual, almost clumsy for a vampire. Apparently Snoke wasn’t used to moving around in someone else’s body. The thought made Rey shudder, but she used it to her advantage. She darted around soldiers and furniture, putting as many obstacles as she could between them. 

Her mind raced as she made her way down the hall. Ben would catch up to her eventually, and she needed a weapon to defend herself with. Unfortunately, most of the soldiers here carried guns, which were useless against a sword in close combat. 

Oh, what she wouldn’t give for a good staff or spear right now. 

Something cool and moist touched her skin. Fog, she realized- unnaturally thick fog that poured in through the broken windows, and it was not her doing this time. Curious, she turned just in time to see a dark clad figure emerge from it, only steps away from her.

“Somebody call for a rescue?” he asked with a wide grin.

“Finn?” Rey blinked in surprise, then rushed forward to hug him. “Finn! What are you doing here?”

He let out a chuckle and slung one arm across her back. The other arm hoisted up a large duffel bag- presumably filled with weapons. “Your boyfriend called us. He said you were in trouble and asked for our help. So maybe we should escape now, and hug later?”

Her face fell as she stepped away from him. “I can’t leave yet. The leader of this group used some sort of dark magic to possess Ben. So now it’s my turn to save him.”

“I see,” Finn conceded with a frown. “Poe and I can handle these soldiers- you go help Ben. And take this with you.”

He pulled something long and cylindrical from his bag and offered it to her. Rey pressed the release button and it unfolded, revealing two halves of a double bladed quarterstaff that snapped together with a click.

She beamed up at him. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Be careful,” Finn warned before vanishing into the fog once more.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ben felt like he had been drugged. It was such a strange, helpless feeling, like he was strapped in the backseat of his mind while someone else took the wheel. He couldn’t remember where he was, or what he was doing. His body seemed to move on its own, lurching through the fog in search of some unknown quarry.

The mists parted ahead of him, revealing a slender figure standing in the middle of a stone chamber. Her hazel eyes narrowed in challenge as she leveled one end of a bladed staff at his head.

Ben was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. Hadn’t he seen a woman like this before?

“So you found a weapon.” It was the other person speaking through him, his words twisted with malice. “It makes no difference. You would not hurt your precious Ben, and he can only watch while I destroy you.”

The woman’s mouth twitched with the hint of a smile. She looked defiant, and beautiful, and so very familiar. “You underestimate Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall.”

The thing controlling his body lunged forward with a snarl, swinging the greatsword down to meet her staff. Metal sang against metal as they exchanged blows over and over again. At first it seemed like Ben had the upper hand- his superior height and mass loomed over her, forcing her to give ground. But his opponent was faster and more experienced. She ducked under his arm and kicked him from behind, which sent him sprawling to the floor.

“Fight him, Ben!” she shouted as he clambered to his feet. “Snoke may be powerful, but we can defeat him together. You’re stronger than you know.” 

_You’re stronger than you know._ He was sure he’d heard that before, somewhere else. 

Something beckoned to him from a distant corner of his clouded mind. It was thin and frail, like a frayed silver thread at the edge of some great curtain. He grasped it carefully and pulled, watching the barrier unravel before his eyes. Memories came seeping through the seams, images of blood and battle and the moonlit sky. Scattered through it all were flashes of a woman’s face, the same woman he was currently fighting-

  
  


_-“Oh, my love. I have crossed oceans of time to find you”-_ _  
  
_

_-“You must drink now. Drink from me, and live forever”-_ _  
  
_

_-“It matters not what you call me. As long as I am yours”-  
_ _  
_

_-“I can’t lose you too, Ben”-_

  
  


It was Rey. His beloved. His maker. How could he have forgotten someone so precious to him?

This was Snoke’s doing. He felt the ancient being’s consciousness within him, his dark power coursing through Ben’s veins like icy venom. Snoke still had command over his body, but now that Ben’s mind had regained its awareness, perhaps he could do something about that. 

There must be a weakness in Snoke’s magic somewhere. All he had to do was find it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ben’s hand lifted towards Rey, his palm facing her. She stiffened with a gasp- this was the same technique he had used earlier to summon the Emperor’s sword. Now she was the one being pulled inexorably toward him, her toes skimming over the floor. 

“Foolish girl,” he growled as his fingers closed around her throat. “I cannot be beaten.”

“Ben-” she started to say, but his grip tightened, cutting off her ability to speak. 

_I know you’re in there_ , she pleaded silently, into the space that their minds shared. _Please, Ben...help me_.

His mouth twitched, and for a moment Rey saw the arctic blue fade from his eyes. Then his hand released her throat, sliding down to touch her locket instead.

_I’m here_ , came his reply, solid and clear in her mind _._ _Get to the throne_. 

She stared up at him, so relieved she could have wept. But now was not the time for tears- she had to move fast before Snoke took control of him again.

Rey turned on her heel and sprinted down the hall. The fog was starting to dissipate, and she could see Finn and Poe weaving through the last of the First Order soldiers. Poe caught her gaze as she raced past him, his normally smug expression lined with concern.

“Rey, it’s almost dawn. We gotta get out of here!”

“I know,” she called over her shoulder. “If the time comes, don’t wait for us!” 

Her pace slowed when she reached the end of the hall. She flew up to the side of the throne, ascending the last ten feet or so that separated her from Snoke’s body. He lay slumped over one of the armrests, weak and defenseless. An easy target for the bladed staff in her hands. 

Ben skidded to a stop at the base of the throne, the mage inside him snarling with fury. “Get down from there, monster!”

Rey fixed him with an imperious glare. The time for mercy, for regrets, had long past. 

“I am Princess Valarey, the Demon of Chandrila,” she declared in a tone like cold steel. “And you threatened the man I love.”

She swung the lethal edge of her weapon down on his body. Snoke’s spirit burst out of Ben, surging against her like a tangible thing. His crackling energy vibrated against the staff, blistering the skin on her hands and arms. She grit her teeth and bore the pain, because she knew she must. This was Snoke’s last stand, a desperate attempt to reclaim his body before she destroyed it once and for all. 

And he might have been successful, had she been alone. But she wasn’t alone- she would never be alone again.

Ben appeared on the other side of the throne, his brown eyes burning with determination. “Let’s finish this.”

The Emperor’s sword descended, arching down until it reached Snoke’s neck, severing his head from his body in one clean stroke.

A chilling, disembodied scream echoed throughout the chamber. Snoke’s spirit burst into a million fragments, the combustion so forceful it blasted Rey and Ben off the throne. 

Outside, the sky lightened from deep indigo to blue, with a golden blush on the horizon signaling the rising sun.

  
  


  
  
  
  


Ben opened his eyes and found himself lying flat on his back. Rey knelt at his side, peering down at him with wide, anxious eyes. She had reached across his body to grasp his hand, their fingers intertwining. 

“Hey,” he greeted with a soft smile. His free hand drifted up to cradle the side of her face, the pad of his thumb caressing her cheek. “Did we get him?”

“Yes,” she breathed with a shaky laugh, her head tilting to nuzzle into him. “Yes, I think we did.”

Ben tried to sit up, but stopped halfway when he felt Rey’s body tense with alarm. “What is it?”

She moved his hand away from her face, her eyes darting to the nearest window. “I have to get you out of here. Poe and Finn are already downstairs, and the sun is-”

They must have felt it at the same time- a deep wariness permeating their bodies. It was their vampiric instincts warning them to shun the light of day. He understood the urgency, but what he saw next made the risk worth it.

The windows behind Rey filled with a soft, golden light. Ben still lay in the shadows, but her head and shoulders were practically glowing. She looked radiant, angelic even.

_You must shelter away from the sun for now_ , she had told him once. _But you will grow stronger with time._

_One day,_ he thought to himself, his heart swelling with love and the promise of the future. _One day I will walk in the sun too, and share this moment with you_.

Their eyes met, and Rey gave him a warm smile. Then she bent down and pressed her lips to his, their kiss soft and sacred in the stillness of the breaking dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading- tune in next week for the epilogue!
> 
> -A few of Rey and Snoke's lines are from the throne room scene in The Last Jedi.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- SMUT AHEAD!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic- thank you so much for reading!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think in the comments below- I would love to hear your feedback!

Ben and Rey were married six months later in the city of Paris. It was a modest affair on the back of a river boat cruising the Seine, with only Finn and Poe attending as witnesses. The officiant was very gracious, and thankfully didn't question their choice of an evening ceremony. This was the City of Love after all, and the sparkling lights of the Eiffel Tower created a perfect backdrop as they were officially pronounced husband and wife.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds bid farewell to their friends and retreated to their honeymoon suite at the Shangri-La Paris Hotel. Ben felt a surge of nostalgia as he carried Rey over the threshold- and thankfully didn’t trip this time.

“Here we are, wife,” he announced as he carefully set her down.

Rey beamed up at him, her eyes bright with joy. She was an absolute vision in her wedding dress. It was a strapless garment with layers of snowy white lace that clung to her torso like a second skin. Ben had never seen Rey in white- not in this life, at least. It was a stark contrast to the dark colors she normally chose to wear, and it stirred something deep within him.

He couldn’t wait to get it off of her.

Rey peered at him through soft eyelashes, her gaze dark and mischievous. "Careful, husband. Try not to rip this one."

"I'll do my best," he promised.

The back of her dress was fashioned to look like a corset, with a white satin ribbon laced through several looped fastenings that ran parallel to her spine. The ribbon was tied in a bow at the small of her back, which Ben pulled loose first. Then he slowly made his way upwards, working through each section of ribbon as he dotted her bare shoulders with soft kisses. Finally the dress was loose enough to slide down her hips and let fall to the floor.

He sucked in a breath as Rey stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. She had graced him with even _more_ white lace, from her matching bra and panties to the sheer stockings that ran halfway up her thighs. Even her stiletto heels were white.

It was all too much- surely his brain would short circuit from all his blood rushing south.

“Ben?”

He blinked, realizing he had been staring at her for quite some time. “Sorry. It’s just…I don’t have the words to describe how amazing you look right now.”

Her crimson lips curved into a smile. “Thank you. You look very handsome as well. Now, won’t you please give your wife a kiss?”

Rey punctuated her request by wrapping her fingers around his tie, using it to pull him closer. Ben was happy to oblige. He leaned down to slant his mouth over hers, his hands drifting down the curves of her body. Everything was soft lace and smooth skin, every inch of her trembling at his touch.

_Mine_. The thought sent a dark thrill through his bloodstream, stoking a possessive desire that burned low in his abdomen. He grasped her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall. _All mine_.

She threw her arms around his neck, murmuring her agreement into their kiss. "Yes, beloved. I am yours forever."

_This is how we started_ , Rey thought with a sudden wave of fondness. _The night we met, when you were still mortal. You pushed me up against your bedroom door_ -

_And you threatened to carry me into bed_ , Ben finished, his lips tracing a familiar path down her throat.

He was still dressed for the most part, aside from the suit jacket and tie he had discarded on the floor. His black suit trousers felt rough on her bare skin, sparking little bursts of pleasure whenever they rubbed over her thighs. Her hands fumbled with the buttons on his white dress shirt, desperate to feel him beneath her fingers.

“Take this off,” she ordered impatiently.

Ben’s laughter was a low rumble through her chest. His fingers brushed across her nipples, pinching them through her strapless bra. “Only if you do the same.”

He finished removing his shirt while Rey unhooked the fastenings of her bra. She dangled it in front of him for a moment before tossing it over his shoulder. “Happy now?”

“Not yet.” He licked his lips, his red eyes burning with wicked intentions. “Not until I’ve made you come.”

His words went straight to her core, making her clench with anticipation. Before she could reply he was on her again, squeezing her breasts while his mouth trailed hot kisses down her chest and stomach. Her hands roamed everywhere they could reach- over his muscled arms, around his broad shoulders. But soon even those were out of reach as he knelt before her, hands grasping her panties to slide them down her legs.

"Ben-" Rey gasped when he pressed a kiss to the front of her sex. He glanced up at her, his gaze reverent like he was worshipping a goddess.

“Beautiful,” he murmured into the soft curls that nestled there. His hands gripped her thighs, gently coaxing them apart. “You’re so beautiful. My wife, my beloved.”

“Darling,” she whimpered as his tongue darted out to taste her. “You are my life, my love-”

He began lapping at Rey in earnest, and words failed her. She could only moan helplessly while leaning against the wall, completely naked save for her stockings and high heels. Her fingers raked into his hair, pulling hard as her husband made an absolute mess of her.

“Getting close, aren’t you?” His voice was like gravel, every syllable echoing into her soaked entrance.

“Yes,” she breathed. Her legs twitched with every stroke of his tongue. It was a wonder she was still standing at this point.

“Good,” he murmured. "Come for me, princess. I want to taste it."

His tongue swirled over her clit, and she lost all control. Her hips canted forward, grinding shamelessly into him. Ben's name erupted from her lips in a broken cry as the waves of her orgasm crashed over them both.

Rey was drowsy and limp in Ben’s arms as he carried her over to the bed. She nuzzled against his chest, still basking in the afterglow of her climax.

The hotel staff had spread a plush white duvet over the king sized canopy bed, and sprinkled it with fresh rose petals. They had also left a bottle of chilled champagne for the newlyweds on the bedside table.

“How thoughtful of them,” Rey observed as Ben lay her down among the petals.

“Yes,” he agreed, then set to work removing her high heels and stockings. “It’s too bad we can’t drink the champagne.”

She flashed him a dreamy smile, her limbs stretching suggestively. “I have something else you can drink if you’re still thirsty.”

He let out an amused chuckle. “Sweetheart, you could barely stand a moment ago.”

Ben left her side briefly to dim the lights and finish undressing. He was on his way back to her when he caught a rich, metallic scent drifting through the air.

“Rey, what…”

“Oh dear,” she murmured, her expression all sweetness and false innocence. Her fingertips brushed the inside of her left thigh, where a thin cut was dripping with fresh blood. “Darling, could you help me with this before it gets on the bed?”

He swore under his breath, and she had the audacity to _giggle_. The hunger stirred within him as he approached, dark and irresistible. _Bite her_ , it whispered to him. _She’s offering her blood, all you have to do is take it_.

Rey watched him climb into bed with wide, catlike eyes. His gorgeous, naked wife, with her long legs that spread to grant him a better view. God, he was so hard it was a miracle he didn’t come on the duvet right then and there.

Ben pressed his lips to her wound, sweeping his tongue over her skin. She tasted like blood and sex, and smelled like roses. It would be so easy to sink his fangs into her tender flesh, to drink his fill like he had done in the forest several months ago. But this was their wedding night, and there were other ways to satisfy his desires.

He lapped up the blood slowly, savoring every drop until the wound healed. Rey let out a pleasured sigh, her smile victorious as he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

_Blood of my blood_ , she whispered in Chandrilan, her eyes blazing red. _My dark prince_.

Her words seared into his soul, spiking the hot desire that was already coursing through his veins. He found himself fervently echoing her words from earlier- “Yes, beloved. I am yours forever.”

They kissed again, arms wrapped around one other as Ben nudged himself into her slick entrance. Then he slowly slid into her, filling her inch by inch with long, languid strokes. It wasn't long before Rey's hips were tilting to meet his, forcing him even deeper.

He pitched forward, groaning into the crook of her neck. "Valarey-"

"Yes, love." She wrapped her legs around his hips, her core clenching down on him. "I feel it, too."

One last thrust drove him over the edge, his vision flashing white as he spilled inside of her. She followed soon after, her body shuddering with release beneath him.

It was early morning when they ventured out onto the balcony together. They stood wrapped in hotel robes, looking out at the starlit city below them.

"We could travel the world, you know," Ben suggested. "I've never been outside of the United States before now, and it would be nice to see new places."

Rey glanced up at him, and saw the distant longing on his face. "You are thinking of Chandrila."

"Is… is there anything left?" he asked tentatively.

"I never went back," she admitted. "After the Emperor fell, the memories were too painful. But from what I know of modern geography, it's possible the castle ruins are still there."

Ben met her gaze, the spark of hope glimmering in his whiskey brown eyes. "Would you go back with me, then? We wouldn't have to stay long-"

Rey held a finger to his lips to silence him. She flashed him a wicked grin, her free hand tugging the sash on his robe. "Take this off, and I will follow you anywhere."

"Is that so, princess?" He grasped her hand, smirking as her laughter rang out into the morning sky. Then he turned and led her inside, where their marriage bed waited, and the air still smelled of roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving some comments/kudos, I would really appreciated it.
> 
> Also, please consider checking out my other Reylo works!


End file.
